


[podfic] Head Held High

by Artemis1000, reena_jenkins



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Podfic, Pre-Canon, Pre-Rebellion Story, Rebel Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Enfys attends the meeting that might birth an alliance of rebels.





	[podfic] Head Held High

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Head Held High](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254247) by [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Pre-Canon, Rebel Politics, double drabble, Pre-Rebellion Story

 **Length:**  00:04:15

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Head%20Held%20High_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
